One Small Word
by poloxsaum
Summary: Just a small Calex one shot, though I may write another chapter later on down the line if anyway would be interested. Casey and Alex go out for dinner, and unknown by Casey, Alex has a very big question to ask her. Calex pairing.


_A/N: I uploaded this a whole ago to WattPad and have kept meaning to post it on here, but I keep forgetting so I finally got round to it. I'm really sorry if this is really bad, it's more of a fluff side then the other stuff I write, which I don't think I'm particularly good at but I hope you enjoy. Also, I really hope the things that are said towards Casey don't offend anyone, they aren't my opinion I'm just purely using them from my own personal experiences. Anyway, if you could leave me a review and let me know if you think I should write more fluff. Enjoy! _

Casey stood by the front door, ready to leave for dinner, waiting for Alex, who was acting very unlike herself. Casey had been watching her all afternoon as she kept checking the time, as she got out a dress then changed her mind, as she checked the time again. Casey wasn't sure what was on her girlfriends mind, it wasn't like this was there first date. Far from it. They had been dating for 5 years and neither woman would change any of it, both being able to agree that the time they had spent together had been the best they had experienced.

She watched as Alex whizzed around the room again, before stopping her. She placed an hand on her arm and ran the other through her hair.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile. "I just want everything to be perfect tonight, just like you."

"Every moment I spend with you is perfect," Casey told her, not believing for one minute that there was nothing bothering the blonde, but knowing she would share it when she felt ready.

She kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You ready to go?" she asked, knowing that if they left it much later they'd be late for the dinner reservations they'd made.

Alex nodded, hoping she had everything, she wanted tonight to go without a glitch. She had checked, and re-checked she had the ring but still felt like she should just make sure it was there. She picked her bag up off the couch, opened it and looked inside where sure enough the box with the ring in sat safely inside. She closed the bag and slipped on her shoes.

Casey, having already opened the door, held her arm out so that Alex could link hers within it. She did so, and they walked out, Casey locking the door behind them.

They took the lift down, which gave Casey time to admire her girlfriends outfit for the night. She had chosen a red strapless dress, and wore her hair naturally, which Casey loved. She had also applied a small amount of makeup here and there, although Casey believed it wasn't needed as Alex looked stunning. The dress she wore showed just enough cleavage so that Casey's imagination could run wild, but not so much that it seemed unacceptable, and a necklace that Casey had given her on their first year anniversary lay on her neck. It was a simple sliver chain with a heart pendent on. Engraved on the back was the date the two had official gotten together and on the front was an A and a C intwined together. Alex always managed to take her breath away and Casey couldn't imagine ever getting bored of looking at her.

Alex was also admiring Casey, and like all other times couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She wore a blue strapless dress that hugged her body in all the right places. It was Alex's favourite dress and she loved to see Casey in it. Of course she loved to see her out of it as well, and if tonight went as planned she would be lucky to enjoy that view. Casey's dress also showed of her slim, and in Alex's opinion, perfect, figure. Her hair was curled lightly in loose ringlets that fell to her shoulders and again, much like Alex, she had applied a small amount of make up, making her features profound.

She wore a necklace, the same one she had worn everyday since Alex had given her it. It was a gold chain with an infinity sign on, which Alex had given her for her birthday. She had explained that it meant she would love Casey forever, and even when they were apart her love never hindered. It had reduced Casey to tears at the time, but wearing it, especially when they were apart at times, made her feel closer to Alex in a way she couldn't describe.

The lift doors pinged open and they stepped out, making there way over to the front door. They stepped outside, and although not that late yet, the cold air still made Casey shiver slightly, making her wish she had bought a jacket with her. Alex, who had remembered to bring one, knowing about the after dinner plans, was about to take hers off and offer it to her girlfriend but Casey had already hailed a cab over.

The two women climbed in the back, Alex telling the driver the address of the restaurant. The ride was almost silent, Alex's nerves meaning she was over thinking everything and Casey was busy worrying about Alex and what could be wrong with her. The cab driver asked a few questions, but from the short, one word answers he received it was clear that neither one of them wanted to talk.

Although they weren't talking, the silence wasn't awkward and they held hands all the way there. They both occasionally looked over towards the other and couldn't help the smiles that fell upon their faces as they caught sight of the woman they were so in love with.

The cab slowed down and came to a stop outside of the Italian restaurant the two both loved so much. The one they had gone on their first date, where everything had started.

They climbed out the cab and walked in, the warmth of the restaurant nice compared to the cool air of the evening outside.

"We have a table for two booked under the name Cabot," Alex told the waitress who had approached them.

She nodded and picked up a couple menus.

"If you'd like to follow me," she said before turning and walking over to a table.

Alex and Casey followed her over to the table towards the back of the restaurant. They sat opposite each other and the waitress placed a menu down in front of each woman.

"Can I get you some drinks?" she asked.

They ordered a bottle of wine and once the waitress had left the table, Casey spoke.

"You look beautiful Alex," she said, a smile not leaving her lips.

"No where near as beautiful as you," Alex told her, knowing that she couldn't match up to the perfection that Casey beheld.

"Even after all this time, even after all the times I've told you, showed you, you have no idea."

Alex simply shrugged. The years before she was with Casey she never had someone who loved her. Yes, she had been in relationships but there hadn't been any emotions between them, she had never felt what she did for Casey with anyone, and no one had ever appreciated her, loved her or cared for her as much as she knew Casey did.

She knew it was the same for Casey, she had shared things that had happened in her past relationships with Alex towards the beginning of theirs, in fear that if Alex ever found out how broken she was she would leave without listening to an explanation. Of course Alex couldn't imagine leaving her, even more so after she discovered the years of domestic violence she had suffered through silently and had instead vowed to fix Casey.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Alex, and you have no idea how much you've helped me," Casey said, emotion thick in her voice.

Alex was about to answer, but the waitress returned with the wine bottle. She held it out so they could see it.

"Would you like to taste it?" she asked them.

"No, it's fine," Alex told her.

She nodded and placed it in the middle of the table between the two women.

"Are you ready to order?"

"We haven't actually looked at the menu yet," Casey told her with a small laugh.

"That's fine, I'll come back in a bit," she said with a smile before walking away and leaving them.

Both Casey and Alex looked at the menu and while doing so a silence fell over them. Alex looked up and opened the wine. She poured some in Casey's glass and then her own. By now, Casey was also looking up from the menu. Once Alex and screwed the cap back and placed it back down on the table, they both lifted their glasses and bought them together to 'clink' them.

"To five years," Casey said with a huge smile.

"Five years," Alex echoed with an equally huge smile.

They both took a drink and then returned their attention back towards what food they were planning on ordering.

"I think I'm going to order a pizza, probably pepperoni," Casey said.

"You and your love for pizza," Alex said with a smile.

"What? Pizza is amazing, I don't understand how you can't like it, I mean I don't think I've ever met another person who doesn't like it," she said.

Alex just shook her head, ending the discussion there. They had had it countless times before and it always ended the same way; Casey trying to get Alex to try some, and if at home both of them laughing uncontrollably on the floor, Casey having failed and instead got pizza all over herself.

"I might had the lobster tagliatelle," Alex said.

"You have that every time we come."

"So, I like it and I know I like it."

"But you might like something else more," Casey argued.

"Or I might hate whatever I order, which wouldn't be great, so I'm sticking with the lobster tagliatelle."

Casey decided to leave it at that and the waitress walked back over again, having given the women some time to decide.

"Have you both decided?"

"Yeah, I'll have the pepperoni pizza please," Casey told her.

"And I'll have the lobster tagliatelle please," Alex said.

She nodded and took the menus, both women thanking her at the same time.

They returned to talking, Alex being able to relax slightly now the night was under way, although was still nervous something would go wrong tonight. They weren't paying much attention to what was going on around them, so didn't even look over when a couple was seated on the table next to them. Once the waitress was done with the man and woman, she turned her attention towards Casey and Alex, who still didn't realise she was there.

"Five years today right?" she asked them, which gained their attention. They looked up and smiled, knowing the waitress well, having been here so many times before.

"Sure is Monica," Alex said.

"And the best five years of my life," Casey told her, not being able to keep the huge smile from creeping onto her face.

"If I'm ever half as in love as you two are, I'll be the happiest woman alive. I remember when you first came in here, both nervous as hell, but I could tell it would last. There was something about you two, you just sort of fitted together perfectly. If I can get you anything tonight, just ask, I'll leave you too it," she said smiling warmly, meaning every word she said.

Both women thanked her, and Alex excused herself to go to the bathroom.

The man who had just been seated onto the table next to them directed his attention from his wife an their conversation over to Casey.

"You're disgusting," he spat at her.

Casey, who had been paying no attention to the other diners around them, frowned.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"You know what I said, you and your girlfriend are disgusting, and if it was up to me you wouldn't be allowed to be together," he said angrily.

Casey, to startled to speak, felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She had got her fair share of hateful comments and had just accepted that they came with being gay, but she had wanted tonight to go perfectly.

"You don't even look like a dyke, are you sure you're not straight? You could get a man, you don't have to be with that chic, you could do so much better."

Casey sat shocked. How dare he direct his comments towards Alex, he had no idea how perfect she was and she was about to give him an idea of how great she was, had he stopped talking for a moment.

"We could go outside, find a quiet place and I could show you what you're missing out on being with her," he said, an evil sort of grin appearing on his face.

Casey thought she was going to be sick and had no idea she was crying until she heard Alex's voice.

"Casey? What happened?" she asked, moving quickly across the floor.

Casey looked over towards her, the tears flowing steadily down her cheeks.

Alex saw the tears and knelt down, wiping them away.

"What happened?" she asked again, although had a pretty good idea. She had also had her fair share of hate directed at her, but it was something you got used to and accepted that it could and would happen, so knew it had to have been something bad to gain a reaction like this from Casey.

She wrapped her arms around Casey and held her tight. Unaware to her, another customer who had been listening in had gone to find a waitress to tell them what had happened, she herself having being disgusted and shocked at what the man had said to Casey. Monica approached her, asked if everything was alright, and once explained, Monica didn't waste a second before marching over to where the commotion had occurred. She decided to deal with the man first.

"Right, you need to leave, right now. I'm not having this kind of behaviour in the restaurant and I'm not going to allow you to talk to other people like that. So get your things and leave," she said fiercely.

"That's ridiculous, they're the ones who caused this, if they had just kept it all in private," he argued but was stopped by his wife who was clearly distressed.

"Get your coat on and let's just leave. You can't talk to people like that, and I'm embarrassed to be here with you," she told her husband before turning towards Casey and Alex.

"I'm so sorry, congratulations on your five year anniversary, you seem very happy together and very in love," she told them, before walking towards the doors, her husband following behind, but not without shooting a glare in Casey's direction.

Monica turned her attention towards Casey and Alex once she had made sure that the couple had left the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry about that," she said, starting to apologise but was interrupted by Casey.

"It's fine, it's not your fault, you shouldn't have to apologise on behalf of him," she assured Monica.

Although Monica nodded, she felt as if she needed to do something to make it up to the two women.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

Casey shook her head before replying.

"Honestly, it's fine, I think I'd rather forget about it really."

Monica nodded and left them to it, Alex still comforting Casey.

"I don't know what he said to you, but you're an amazing person. You're so kind and funny and gorgeous and perfect the way you are, don't listen to him. Or anyone else who thinks they can have a say on who you are," Alex told Casey.

She had returned to her seat, but placed a hand over Casey's that was resting on the table.

Casey smiled at her across the table.

"You're so amazing, I love you," she said lightly to Alex.

The two women shared light conversation while waiting for their food to arrive and Casey quickly returned to herself, laughing and joking alongside Alex. It didn't take long for their food to arrive, and when did so they both dug in, enjoying what they had ordered.

"I'm stuffed," Casey said as their desert plates were cleared.

"Me too, but it was delicious," Alex agreed.

"It always is."

The waitress reappeared after taking away their plates.

"Would either of you like anymore drinks? Teas, coffees?" she asked.

"I think we're both stuffed," Alex told her. "We'll just have the bill when you're ready."

"Okay, I'll bring it right over for you."

Casey got her purse out of her bag, ready to pay when the waitress cane back.

"I'm paying," Alex told her.

"You paid last year, it's only fair."

"Fine," Alex answered, knowing that Casey wouldn't let her page for the meal as she was a firm believer in being fair and taking turns on things like this, even if they did have a joint bank account now.

Casey paid, and after talking to Monica for a while they left, the cool air outside taking them by surprise, Alex less so though as she had bought a coat with her.

They climbed into a cab that Casey had hailed and she was about to to tell the driver their address, but Alex beat her to it, who instead requested that he take them to the park.

"Why are we going to the park?" Casey asked her.

"It's a surprise. And I know you don't like surprises, but you'll love this one. At least, I hope you will."

Casey sat thinking for a while, wondering what Alex could have planned for them in the park at this time. She wasn't actually sure what the time was but knew it must be quite late considering how long they had spent sat talking at their table in the restaurant.

Casey looked over at Alex, looking for any clues that might tell her what they were doing. Nothing. Aside from the fact that Alex had a coat, but that only hinted that they were doing something outside, something Casey had already suspected seeing as they were going to the park.

"Why are you watching me?" Alex asked, turning to face Casey. A smile creeped at her lips.

"Because you're beautiful."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, and because I'm trying to guess what this surprise it. But mainly because you're beautiful."

"I do love you," Alex said softly.

"I love you more," Casey said leaning over to kiss Alex gently.

She placed her head on Alex's shoulder and the two stayed like that, mainly in silence except when Casey thought she had guessed the surprise.

"I give up," Casey groaned.

"That's okay, we're here now anyway," Alex told her as the cab came to a stop.

Alex paid the driver and the both climbed out.

Alex lead Casey into the park and towards the fountain in the park, a smile on her face. Aside from the early disrupt in the restaurant, tonight had ran smoothly.

"Where are we going?" Casey asked, confused.

"Just wait, it's a surprise," Alex told her.

"You keep saying that, but I'm worried. You've been acting weird, is something wrong," Casey asked, the worry clear in her voice.

"Nothing's wrong," Alex told her, still leading the way, holding Casey's hand loosely.

Casey stopped, and in turn Alex also stopped and turned around.

"Are you sure? Please tell me Alex," Casey pleaded.

Alex stepped closer and held Casey's other hand too.

"Nothing is wrong, I promise. Just trust me on this, please."

Casey looked at her.

"You're sure," she asked.

"Positive," Alex answered.

"Okay, lead the way," she said smiling.

Alex turned back around, holding Casey's hand and lead her along the familiar pathway.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination and once Casey saw where they were she gasped slightly.

Beneath the small amount of light in the park, the fountain appeared partially magical, and Casey was amazed at how beautiful it looked at night.

While Casey stood admiring the fountain, Alex walked over to a bench and placed her bag on it. She took the box with the ring inside out of her bag and placed it in her pocket and took her phone out.

She scrolled through the music, looking for a specific song she had downloaded the other day while she had been planning everything.

She found the song and clicked play. As the music started playing quietly from Alex's phone, Casey turned around frowned. Alex walked over, smiling.

She pulled Casey closer and once did so, felt Casey relax. She could tell she had been tense throughout the evening after the man in the restaurant had said something, she hated to think about what he could have said to her.

"I love this song," Casey said, her voice muffled by Alex's coat. She took advantage of Alex being taller and had discovered a while ago that her head fitted perfected just underneath Alex's chin.

"I know you do, that's why I choose it," Alex told her, kissing her lightly in the head.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Both woman stood in silence, dancing to the music quietly.

If 5 years ago you had told either one they would be stood in a park dancing with the woman they loved, the woman they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with neither would have believed you.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

"You're so beautiful Case," Alex whispered lightly.

"No where near as beautiful as you," Casey replied truthfully.

Smiles were on both woman's lips as they retuned to silence.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want, yeah_

Something was bugging Alex, and although she thought bringing it up may annoy Casey she had to know that it wouldn't cause her anymore pain or worry and that if it did, she would be there.

"What did the man in the restaurant say to you?"

Casey didn't reply for a while and she was glad that they were in this position as it meant that Alex couldn't see that tears in her eyes.

"He told me that we could go outside and find a quiet place where he could show me what I was missing out on by being with you," she said, her voice hard to understand but Alex heard her.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Casey and held her tight.

"It's okay, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm so sorry baby," she whispered quietly.

"It's okay, and it's not your fault. Let's just forget about it, I don't want anything to ruin the amazing night we've had so far," she told Alex.

She just wanted to forget what had been said to her, and just think about all the amazing things that had happened tonight and how wonderful it had been.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

"Can I ask you something?" Casey asked.

"Sure," Alex answered.

"I was just wondering, why are we dancing in the park in the middle of the night? Not that I'm not enjoying myself, but you see some of the things that happen in here at night."

"I just thought it would be nice," Alex said with a shrug, hoping that Casey wasn't on her tail about what she was planning.

"I'm pretty sure this makes us insane but it is nice. Just us two."

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

With the music coming towards the end, the two were, rather than dancing, just swaying slightly to the tune, although were still holding each other close.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

As the music stopped, Alex stepped away from Casey.

"Baby, what's wrong, let me help make it right"

"Nothing, everything's fine. Just being with you makes everything right, nothing feels wrong when I'm with you, nothing. You're so amazing, Case, so amazing and so perfect and I love you so much."

The sincerity in Alex's voice bought tears to Casey's eyes. She kissed Alex lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, more than I ever thought possible to love someone," she said.

"You're so beautiful, and so funny and so perfect, there are no words to describe it. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else, I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else. Just thinking about losing you kills me because you turned my life around. Before I met you I was a mess and I hid myself, and my problems, in my work but you bought me out of that, you showed me what it's like to be able to live a proper happy life and for that I'll be forever grateful," she paused, and wiped the tears from Casey's face, not bothering about her own.

She took the box with the ring inside from her jacket pocket and got down on one knee.

"Casey, you mean the world to me, and I wouldn't change the past 5 year for anything. All that I've been through before I met you was worth this, I would repeat it 10 times over if it meant I got to spend my life with you. So, will you do me the great honour of being my wife?" she asked.

Casey stood speechless, not bothering to try and gain control of her emotions. She couldn't seem to get her brain to send a message to say yes so instead stood nodding.

"Yes, defiantly yes. 100 times yes," she finally managed to say.

Alex slid the ring carefully on Casey's finger, also crying. She stood up and pulled Casey towards her, pushing their lips together. Once they broke apart, Casey admired the ring.

"Is it okay?" Alex asked, suddenly nervous of the choice she had made.

"It's perfect," Casey said.

"No it's not, you're perfect," Alex told her, placing another kiss on her fiancés lips.

"I love you," Casey said.

"Wanna take me home and show me how much?" Alex said.

Casey nodded, "always."

"We'd better get back so I can make love to my beautiful fiancée then."

"Fiancée, I like the sound out that."

_A/N_: _Tbh, this didn't even go as planned and I know it's bad, I'm sorry, but I've had this going for a while now and I thought I should get it posted. As said before, the things directed towards Casey in the restaurant aren't my personal beliefs, they're just things that have been said to me while out with my girlfriend one time, although we were the ones that had to leave._


End file.
